The Bookmark
by Feli-chan and Meep
Summary: Dammit, there was nothing more nerve-wracking than trying to find someone a gift at the last second... Roy/Ed


_**Feli-chan:**__ Well, we didn't expect to actually push off posting another of our RPs for this long. Whoopsies. But we will be posting a sequel to the 'Potion Set' fairly soon. I mean it. Really...I hope..._

_**Meep:**__ Yeah, hopefully... So in this RP, I am writing as Ed and Feli-chan is Roy. And try not to take it too seriously, guys, this is total crack ;)_

_Err. Total crack with a hefty serving of teh pr0nz, that is. XD_

* * *

Ed quickly scanned the empty break room at Central Headquarters, looking for something, anything, that could inspire him.

Dammit, there was nothing more nerve-wracking than trying to find someone a gift at the last second.

He was just hours away from leaving for a mission to the northern border of Aerugo that would last at least a month; which meant that he wouldn't be seeing much of a certain Colonel for awhile.

Or rather, a certain Colonel wouldn't be seeing much of _him_, the clingy bastard.

Anyway, Ed had to come up with something to give him so he could think of him while he was away. Roy always looked a bit pained to see him go for so long, though he tried to hide it, and Ed was starting to feel guilty about it. So, although it wasn't Valentine's Day- Ed didn't believe in pansy shit like that anyway- a present of some sort was in order.

_But what? Hmm..._  
Ed idly tapped his automail fingers against his chin. He remembered reading somewhere that a person's sense of smell was the sense most closely linked to their memory. Alright, so he just had to give Roy something that smelled like him. Well, there was no way in hell he was about to give up his red coat –he needed that! But still, he lingered on the idea as there was something viscerally appealing about leaving his scent with Roy; almost like he was marking his territory. Suddenly, he was struck with the image of Den doing just that around the perimeter of Winry's yard and laughed, imagining himself taking a piss in each corner of Roy's office.

Somehow, Ed didn't think the he would be pleased if he did that.

No, but all jokes aside, there had to be something..._Aha! _Ed's face lit up as an idea came to him: he could use alchemy to trap his scent into one of those scratch-and-sniff bookmark things! The bastard was always leaving his books propped open on their spines anyway, so this would be like killing two birds with one stone!

Now that he knew what he was going to do, the rest would be a piece of cake. Ed got up from where he was slumped in a chair and went over to the filing cabinet against the far wall to get a piece of paper. He clapped his hands together and, in a flash of blue-white electricity, transmuted it into a small, rectangular strip of cardstock. Okay, now he just had to…Ed paused, realizing he hadn't fully thought this through. From _where_ was he going to derive this scent, exactly? His hair? His clothes? He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, mulling over his choices for a few moments until his face broke into a impish grin. After shooting a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was around, he hastily shoved the hand holding the paper down his pants and rubbed it against his balls, smirking devilishly the whole time. He was still doing this when he heard the creak of the door opening behind him. Startled, he quickly withdrew his hand and yelped when the stiff paper drew a thin cut across his skin.

"Brother…?" Ed sheepishly turned around to face his younger brother.  
"Eh heh, hey, Al," he responded with a half-hearted wave, blushing slightly. Ed was sure that if armour was sentient, Al's face would've been twisted into confusion as he stepped closer, considering him.

"What were you doing?" he asked, his skepticism evident in his tone.  
"Ah," Ed cleared his throat, quickly realizing that Al was the best person who could've walked in at that moment, if for no other reason than for the fact that the 'can I smell it?' question wouldn't be a concern. "Makin' a scratch-and-sniff bookmark for that bastard," he explained, flashing Al a toothy grin before returning his attention to his project. Good, there wasn't any blood on it…

"By rubbing a piece of paper against your privates?" he asked, scratching his head.

Shit, he had seen that? Ed grimaced and quickly clapped his hands together, imagining the necessary array, and pressed it to the paper, sealing the scent into a rough patch near the top.

"Er, yeah. You see, Al," he fumbled. "When two people…Uh, it's kinda like...Kinda…"

"I know what sex is, Ed," Al interrupted. "But are you sure he'll like that?" Ed frowned at the now-complete bookmark in his hand and blew a stray blonde hair off the edge before scratching its surface. His nose twitched distastefully when he caught a whiff of the scent. Yup, smelled like his nuts; mission accomplished.

"'Course he will," Ed assured him knowingly. "He's into that kinda stuff." With that, he straightened up and made his way past Al and to the door. "Now I just gotta give it to him. I'll meet you in the courtyard, okay?" Al shook his head slightly but agreed nonetheless before turning the opposite way and talking the hallway down toward the main gate.

By this point, the halls were mostly empty -many staff members were taking their lunch break- so Ed figured he had nothing to lose and sprinted down the hall toward Roy's office, his boots clomping obnoxiously on the linoleum.

In a moment, he was in front of Roy's office. The doors were closed, but Ed knew he was still in there, likely catching up on his paperwork. He raised a foot and kicked at the door until he heard a muted, 'come in,' from within the room.

Roy looked up as his blonde insubordinate subordinate strode into his office. Roy had given him his mission to Aerugo the day before and hadn't seen him since. He had thought they had said their goodbyes the other day, apparently not. Edward stopped in front of his desk with a big grin; the colonel frowned a little in response, suspicious.

"Hello, Fullmetal," being sure to use his codename as they were in Headquarters. "What brings you here today? I thought you had a train to catch."

"That eager to see me off, huh?" Ed quipped, "That's not like you, Colonel." He walked a little closer until he standing right in front of the man's desk and raised his arm up from his side. "Anyway, it just so happens I made you a little parting gift," he smirked, waving the bookmark in front of his own face, far enough away that Roy wouldn't be able to smell it.

"Really?" Roy raised an eyebrow, his voice mildly disbelieving as he leaned forward onto the desk and rested his head in one hand. He smirked back, "A piece of paper? You shouldn't have."

Instantly, Ed's smirk dissolved into a petulant frown.

"It's not a piece of paper, you dumbass! It's a bookmark. You know, one of those scratch-and-sniff things. I made it myself," he added with a hint of pride, though purposefully not elaborating. Roy opened his mouth like he was about to ask something, but Ed cut him off before he could make a sound. "Well, I gotta go catch that train -Al's waiting for me!" He quickly shoved the bookmark into Roy's hands and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him without another word.

Roy blinked, surprised that the blonde had left so quickly, and almost regretted making fun of him. Sighing and shrugging to himself, he looked down at the bookmark. _'What could the scent possibly be? He said he made it himself…only way to find out is to smell it, I suppose.'_  
He scratched at the bookmark with his thumb and raised it to his nose, sniffing lightly. The moment he did, Roy jerked his head back, dropping the bookmark onto the desk and pushed his chair away from it.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Roy thought as he tried to breathe in fresh air, only to find the strong scent had surrounded his desk area, and quickly switched to breathing through his mouth. Getting up he walked over to the window, finding it was out of the scent's range. Roy looked back to the small, innocent looking piece of paper lying on top of his paperwork. It had smelled so…Familiar.  
Roy took careful steps closer to his desk, slowly immersing himself in the smell. Closing his eyes and wrinkling his nose he thought back. It was a very familiar scent, one he had smelt just days ago, when he and Ed were…His eyes shot open. Roy was back behind his desk and he reached out and picked up the bookmark, holding it at eye level and smirked.

_'This was more thought out than I had first thought.'_

Roy was laying on his bed, stroking himself off. The scratch-and-sniff in one hand, held directly under his nose, while the other slowly slid up and down on his stiff member. He inhaled deeply, and was able to imagine Ed was laying beside him, and that it was the blonde's hand and not his own. He moaned quietly as his hand invoked pleasurable feelings to run through his body.

The bookmark had not lost its scent in its two weeks of use, which Roy was thankful for. He had used it almost every night to imagine Edward was still there with him. Roy hated to admit that he missed and worried for the blonde so much. The mission he had been sent on to the Aeruguan border was hardly dangerous, just a check-up, really. However, knowing Ed, he would probably piss off some Aeruguan official and start a whole new conflict with the country.

However, Roy was not focused on that at the moment. Instead he was focusing more on how close he was to-

"Shit," Roy cursed as he shot up in bed and clutched his nose. He glared over at his bedside phone which had startled him so badly that he had swiped the bookmark under his nose. He moved his hand away and found a small line of blood. "Just what I need, a papercut." Roy grumbled as he reached over to the phone and answered with a gruff, "Mustang residence."

"Hey, it's me," Ed's voice crackled over the line, and he sat down on the bed in the room he and Al were staying in. "Ugh, jeez, this mission you gave me is so _boring_," he continued without waiting for a response. "There's nothing to do around here, nothing but fucking _sand_. I don't know how the people who live around here can stand it." He rubbed the back of his neck with a pained-sounding sigh. "Uhh..." It was then he noticed the pointed silence on the other end of the line, the only indication that anyone was there at all was the sound of breathing against the receiver. "So, what're you doin'? Do ya' miss me?" He asked, grinning cheekily.

Roy knew he should probably stop stroking himself while he was on the phone with Edward, Gate knows it would enhance the blonde's cockiness towards him next time he was in Central. But he was _so_ close!

"Boring is...good for you, Fullmetal. I've been more worried that you would be the...cause of a new war. I'm not doing, uh...Anything, really." He coughed as he tried to delay the moan that was crawling up the back of his throat. "Though I think I," He paused again as his breathing becoming uneven, "might be coming down with something." Roy hoped that Ed would believe the lame excuse as he coughed again, badly hiding another moan.

Ed frowned against the phone, about to come back with some kind of offended jab when something occurred to him. The uneven breathing, the halting speech, the really fucking lame fake coughing…The more he thought about it, the surer he became. Ed smirked to himself and got fully onto the bed, rearranging himself into a more comfortable position against the headboard.

"'Coming down with something' my ass. You're totally jacking off right now, aren't you?" he accused.

Roy winced a little and smiled sheepishly to himself. _Of course_ Ed would see right through him immediately. _'Though I wasn't really trying too hard anyway,'_ Roy thought to himself with a quiet chuckle. The colonel frowned a little, still stroking himself, he didn't want to come right out and admit that Ed was right. But there was little he could do as the moan he had been trying to suppress tumbled out of his lips into the phone.

"Hmm," Ed hummed knowingly, the sound of Roy's voice sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his crotch. He leaned back a little, glad Al wasn't around and, balancing the phone between his ear and his shoulder, snuck a hand down his front and began rubbing at himself through his pants. "Were you thinking about me?" He asked, quieter, feeling his heart rate begin to speed up.

"Of course," Roy sighed pleasurably. "That bookmark of yours is pretty _inspiring_." He purred as he quickened the pace of his hand a little more and inhaled deeply again.

Ed let out a short laugh at Roy's unexpected candor as he fumbled with his belt before unfastening it and tugging his pants down to his knees.

"Yeah? I figured you might like that." He paused a moment to quietly spit into his palm before wrapping it around himself –no way he was about to let Roy have all the fun. "You have it with you right now?" He asked, trying to gauge Roy's movements by his breathing so he could match them to his own. "Imagining I was there with you? Agh, I wish I could see you…"

"Mmh, I wish you were here, then I wouldn't have to jerk myself off." Roy shuddered as he moved his thumb over his tip. He winced as he sighed heavily through his nose, remembering his incident from earlier. "And yeah, the damn thing gave me a paper cut when you called."

"Hey, no one ever told you to stick it up your nose…" He trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut for a second as a shiver passed through his body, driving that thought from his mind. "If I wasn't on this damn mission, I could be there with you, kneeling between your legs, sucking you until you came…" He heard Roy make a desperate-sounding groan over the phone and felt an answering wave of heat sweep through his own body. He let out a soft whine and started stroking himself a bit faster. "Roy…" Ed moaned, coaxing the other man to say something back to him.

Roy could nearly picture it perfectly and was mildly disappointed when he opened his eyes and found it was truly just his hand. But hearing Ed moaning his name over the phone changed something in him.

"Damn, Edward," He murmured huskily in between pants, his head beginning to loll back. "I'm close…" A shiver rippled through his body as he held himself off.

"…uh?" He said, trying to process what he was hearing. "You are? I'm not! How close?" he demanded, sounding a little worried. Biting his lower lip, he experimentally moved his hand faster still, seeing if he could force himself to finish with Roy, but slowed back down a second later, deciding he wasn't quite there yet.

"I'm, I, uh," Roy started but couldn't get himself to clearly finish his sentence, as pleasure filled his brain, and he could hold back no longer. With a sharp gasp, he arched his back, and came into his own hand. He slowly lay back against his pillows with a quiet, sated sigh. "Done." Roy murmured into the receiver.

"Agh!" Ed let out an indignant squawk and stilled his hand on himself in favor of glaring daggers into the phone. "You bastard! You came without me!"

"I'm sorry," Roy chuckled, amused. "but I hadn't known you'd be calling. And I was already _quite_ worked up." He continued to chuckle to himself, the soft waves of his orgasm relaxing him. He smirked as he caught another whiff of the bookmark. "Though," His voice dropped an octave and continued seductively, "I can help you finish if you want?"

Ed fidgeted on top of the comforter, twisting his mouth into a scowl as his cock throbbed dully in his hand.

"Damn right you will," he hissed, "'S your fault I'm so horny now. Talk to me."

"My fault? How? Maybe if you had called earlier you would have come by now," Roy heard Ed growling, and he smirked, "Maybe when you get back we can try this new position, it's quite interesting.."

"Interesting how?" Ed asked, a little skeptical, but slowly beginning to stroke himself again.

"Well," Roy thought on the position and just how to describe it. "There of course would be mutual satisfaction. Now I want you to picture us laying on our sides, facing each other's feet."

"Uh huh..." Ed prompted and rolled over onto his right side to add to the effect. "And then...?"

"Your lips are around my member, and mine are wrapped around your hard cock. I'm sucking hard on you. You try to squirm, but my arm is around your waist, keeping you there." Roy could picture this scene all too well in his head, and closed his eyes. "You moan as I move my head slowly back and forth, my nose brushing your sensitive sac with each bob."

Ed moaned into the phone and let his eyes flutter closed, surrendering himself to the scene Roy painted for him. With his free hand, he reached down between his legs and gently stroked at the underside of his balls; the disconnect in feeling of his automail hand only furthering the fantasy that someone other than himself was doing this.

"Ahhh, you never let me move," he complained, his hips jerking forward in defiant little twitches. "You know I like it when my cock touches the back of your throat. And you can take it, I know you can, you're just being a prick..." He went silent for a split second and bit the inside of his mouth, trying and failing to keep his breathing under control. "More..."

"You know I love to tease you," Roy chuckled softly into the phone. "But since you're asking _so_ nicely..." Roy paused before he continued with his narration, "My hand moves from your hip and instead begins to stroke your length as I move my head back and lap at your precum. I slowly tease your tip with my tongue, sliding into its slit. You can't help but to buck against me."

Ed let out a muffled groan and reluctantly pulled his hand away from his length and fingered the head of his cock, gliding across the wetness that was there right as Roy had predicted. Fleetingly, he wished he had more hands so he could better recreate what Roy was telling him; it was just too risky to stroke himself with his automail hand. But for now, this was enough, his fingers rubbing circles onto his most sensitive part, paying special attention to press into the tiny opening in the center. He shivered hard as each swipe sent a powerful jolt of pleasure surging through his body, rapidly bringing him closer to completion.

"Ahh, fuck," he swore, his voice trembling. "It feels so good...But, Roy..." His hips strained forward against his hand, begging for more contact. And while he was aware that Roy had said almost the exact opposite of what he had wanted, he couldn't seem to make himself complain.

"I then begin to wrap my lips around your moist head, and slowly work my way down your length." Roy smirked to himself, "I find myself moaning as you brush against the back of my throat. I relax my throat, and let you thrust into my mouth to your heart's content, and find myself moaning as you do so." To add to the effect, he moaned into the phone.

Edward whimpered helplessly into the receiver and did as Roy said, wrapping his left hand back around himself and thrusting fast into it, imagining that it was Roy's mouth instead. Each time that he pushed in and the head of his cock slid across his palm, he writhed on the bed and panted, feeling himself get closer and closer, the tight coil within him winding tighter and tighter...Suddenly, it all became too much and Ed let out an embarrassing squeak and came all over his hand and the front of his shirt, the phone sliding from his shoulder and onto the blankets. When the spasms had stopped, he gently rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock and jerked one final time before rolling over onto his back with a deep shuddering breath. After a few moments, he opened his eyes halfway and groped around beside himself for the phone before picking it up and lazily pressing it to his ear.  
"I dropped the phone," he explained lazily.

"I figured," Roy answered with an unseen smile. "So, does the position sound like something you'd like to try when you get back?"  
"Hell yeah," Edward said with a sigh. If just talking about it had made him come that hard, he could only imagine what actually doing it would feel like.

"You'll have to come back soon, two more weeks is it?" Roy's voice held a wistful tone to it as he fought back a yawn unsuccessfully, finally putting the bookmark on to the bedside table.

"Yeah. Doesn't seem so soon, I've still got half of this to go," he agreed with a yawn. Apparently they were contagious over the phone too. "Well, I better get going; I gotta clean myself up before Al gets back. I kinda came on my shirt," he gestured to his chest with a nervous laugh.

Roy looked down at himself and laughed too.

"I suppose I ought to clean myself up as well. Goodnight, Edward. I'll see you when you get back."

Edward smiled thoughtfully, feeling a little lonely at the prospect of another two weeks away.  
"G'night," he answered back and carefully placed the phone back on its cradle. With a deep breath, he reluctantly got off of the bed and took his shirt off before wadding it into a ball and tossing it into the bathroom sink, letting the water wash it clean.

_~Two weeks later~_

Roy was attempting to organize his paperwork into doable piles, and then categorize them from interesting to deathly boring. He kept an eye on the bookmark, so as not to lose it among the paperwork. He looked around and saw that the door was closed...Surely it wouldn't hurt if he were to scratch it...

He scratched it lightly and held it under his nose, breathing in its scent. He was so focused on the scent that surrounded him, that he didn't notice the sudden commotion in his outer office.

"Hey, Colonel!" Ed bellowed as he barged into the room, his hand raised in greeting. "Finally got back from that wild goose chase mission you –What the _fuck_ is wrong with your face!" He stopped dead in his tracks and pointed, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Roy questioned defensively, quickly moving the bookmark from his face and into his lap. He winced as the paper cut the underside of his nose..._again_. He raised a hand about to cup his nose, when he remembered Ed was still in the room. "Oh, you mean this?" He switched his hand movement into stroking on side of his moustache.

"Yes, I mean that!" Ed declared. "Looks like you're letting a caterpillar live under your nose! Get rid of it." He frowned and walked closer to the man, waiting to see if he would defend himself.

"Caterpillar? I think it looks very distinguished. You just aren't old enough to appreciate it." Roy sat up a little straighter, mainly to hide the bookmark in his lap, under the desk.

"Heh, distinguished. Yeah right, it matches great with all the shit on your nose." Ed shook his head and came even closer so he was leaning over the man's desk, staring him down. "Shave. It…." Then he abruptly stopped what he was saying and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He reached out to Roy's face, touching his upper lip with a single finger despite Roy's suddenly uncomfortable expression. "…What'd you get all these cuts from?"

"Um," Roy couldn't just admit that it was from that damn bookmark, that would give away the fact that he had been smelling it often... "I got those from...Shaving. So I finally just decided to let the hair grow." It was a plausible excuse, at least Roy thought so.

But Ed didn't seem to believe it. He continued to peer at Roy's face, his mouth twisting in thought.

"I don't think so," he said, tracing the tiny incisions, "these are horizontal; even you aren't that inept." He was about to pull away from Roy a bit when he noticed something in the man's lap. A small, rectangular piece of… Ed's eyes widened in shock for a moment. "You got those from my bookmark! Ha! You really _have_ been sticking the damn thing up your nose!" he cackled.

'_Damn brat,_' Roy cursed inwardly and held his head in his hand.

"I have not been sticking it _up_ my nose." Roy defended weakly.

"Right, just around it." Ed smirked, feeling quite proud of himself. "Well, now that I'm here, you can smell me in the flesh instead of just some cheap imitation." With that, he sauntered around the side of Roy's desk and pointedly began loosening the buckle on his belt.

"Actually, on second thought," he began, his fingers pausing on the clasp, "I think we'd better wait until you shave that caterpillar off. Don't wanna get road rash on my cock. Oh well…." He gave an exaggerated shrug, clearly trying to bait him.

Roy glared at the blonde in front of him for teasing him."But if I shave it off then the others will notice the cuts!"

Ed folded his arms over his chest and glared down at Roy."You honestly think anyone gives a rat's ass? If anything, people are going to find it more suspicious that you decided to grow a moustache at all." Roy looked as if he were starting to change his mind, but said nothing for a moment, so Ed decided to approach him from a slightly different angle. "Come on, do you wanna have sex or don't you? Because I, for one, do." He gripped the lapels of Roy's jacket and pulled him in close to his face, just shy of a kiss. "I keep thinking about what we talked about and I'm ready to finally try it. It's already gotten me off more than just that once," he admitted with a sly grin.

Roy gulped a little, remembering what they had talked about two weeks prior, and thinking of Edward jerking off. A faint blush spread across his nose.

"Oh, fine," Roy reached into his desk drawer and quickly pulled out his spare razor. He made quick work of getting rid of his moustache, and he felt his upper lip only feeling a few hairs left. Good as it would get with no mirror. He pushed his chair back and got up, advancing on Ed. "Alright, let's do this."

"Tch, don't sound so excited," Ed mocked, cocking his eyebrows in mild irritation. As soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and leaned up to kiss him, pressing their bodies together. His face scrunched up as he tried to get used to the feeling of the few short hairs on Roy's upper lip scratching across his face.

Roy moved one hand to the nape of Ed's neck, where the base of his braid was, his fingers slowly weaving their way through and undoing it. He could feel Edward lips moving oddly against his own, and knew it was due to the remains of his moustache.

_'Damn, and I had hoped he'd think it was sexy.'_ Roy thought a bit mournfully to himself. He nipped softly at Ed's lower lip as his other hand moved to squeeze his ass.

Ed let out a tiny yip when he felt Roy grab his ass and moved away from his lips to nuzzle his neck, feeling Roy still kissing the side of his face.

"Mmh, Roy," Edward said in between kisses. "Where're we gonna do this? I don't think there's enough room on the couch."

"There won't be," Roy murmured, agreeing with Ed. He glanced around his office, out of the corner of his eye, and smirked. "There's plenty of room on the floor, we can do it there." He quickly began to take off Ed's red and black coats. As he did this, he moved to Edward's ear and wetly kissed at it.

Ed was about to agree when his breath caught, his eyes fluttering at the ticklish feeling of Roy mouthing at the tip of his ear. While this was happening, he reached between them and fumbled with the buttons on Roy's coat and shirt, quickly exposing the pale ridge of his collarbone. He was about to go farther when he realized getting completely naked when they may very well have to compose themselves on a moment's notice wasn't very wise (that and the damn buttons were torture with his automail fingers). So instead, he went straight for Roy's pants and unfastened them, pulling the source of his arousal free and savoring the heat and weight of it in his hand.

Roy gasped sharply as he felt Ed's hand holding his cock, and shivered violently as the blonde's thumb gently rubbed over it. _'Damn, how'd I get so sensitive to his touch?'_ Roy questioned himself as the hand that was in Ed's hair moved down to the center of his back. The hand at Edward's ass then moved to trace the leather confines of his hardened member teasingly.

Ed jolted a bit and a shudder ripped through his body when Roy finally touched him through his pants. It felt like it'd been so long since they'd been together like this, but Ed's body remembered Roy and grew instantly hotter under his touch. Ed groaned and arched forward, letting Roy rub him for a moment before reluctantly pulling away. After all, good or not, this wasn't what they'd agreed upon. Then, with a playful tweak at the base, Ed released Roy's cock and gently nudged his chest, urging him to lie down on the carpet.

Roy smirked softly and began to lower himself to the floor, taking hold of Ed's hands and pulling him down as well. He then pushed Edward gently onto his side and moved himself so that when he lay down he was staring at Ed's clothed crotch. Roy slowly unzipped his leather pants, watching a shiver move through the young alchemist. When he was greeted with the sight of Ed's stiffening cock, he did not hesitate to wrap his lips around the tip.

Edward hissed as he felt himself being immediately enclosed in the moist warmth of Roy's mouth, not the drawn-out teasing the man seemed to favor. He instinctively gripped the fabric of Roy's pants, his body straining under the stimulation and it suddenly occurred to him that he was supposed to be doing the same for Roy.

Heh, funny, that part had always been secondary in his own fantasies.

Hoping Roy didn't notice the delay, he quickly pulled his left glove off with his teeth and placed his hand on Roy's hip, giving himself some leverage as he took him into his mouth and began to suck.

He could faintly hear people talking outside of his door, but he figured they were just walking by. Turning all of his attention back to what was in his mouth, Roy moaned around Ed's cock as he felt the blonde suck on him. He moved his head further down Ed's shaft, taking him in deeper to his throat. His nose was pressed against the silky skin of Edward's sac, and he inhaled deeply, letting a low moan move through his throat.

Ed shivered again, letting out a thin sound of pleasure. He moved up and down Roy's shaft, laving his tongue flat over the tip in an attempt to get him to moan again and send those wonderful low vibrations through his cock. As it was, Roy was slowly bobbing his head over Ed's cock, practically fucking his mouth with it and Ed could hardly stand it. He only wished he could watch as Roy swallowed him whole, a mixture of precome and saliva escaping from between his parted lips...But his imagination could just as easily supply him with that image.

Edward hummed at this, his eyes narrowing pleasedly and he took the hand that was resting on Roy's hip and stretched it down to the man's own mouth, poking at the corner of his lips with a single finger. Roy let out a surprised grunt but unquestioningly sucked Ed's finger into his mouth along with the blonde's cock. After a moment, Ed impatiently withdrew his finger, feeling the almost imperceptible resistance of saliva linking it to Roy's mouth. He then brought his hand back closer to his face but, instead of returning it to Roy's hip, reached around his back and spread him open with his thumb and remaining three fingers before pressing his forefinger inside him.

Roy forgot to breathe as the blonde's finger slowly penetrated him. He also apparently forgot to suck, if Edward's hips jerking slightly at the sudden lack of movement were anything to go by. Edward had topped him every now and then, but it had been a while, and he wasn't used to feeling Ed's finger move inside of him.

Before he could go back to bobbing his head, he needed to get his breath back. So he moved his head back to please Ed, his lips closed solely on the head of his cock, sucking hard while breathing through his nose. Hearing Ed groan lowly, Roy deepened his breathing and slowly began to lower his head again, sheathing Ed back into his throat as he began to get used to the blonde's exploring finger.

He jerked into Ed's mouth reflexively, and moaned low and long around his cock as he felt a sudden flare of pleasure within him

Ed pursed his lips a little and instinctively drew his head back a little to avoid being gagged by Roy's sudden thrusts. Now, he began to move his head in shallower thrusts, focusing more on wetting his mouth and sucking the insides of his cheeks and tongue around Roy's cock in rhythmic pulses.

While he did this, he inhaled deeply through his nose, the musky scent of Roy's sex filling his nostrils and sending a jolt of desire straight to his own hardness. He groaned, high and long and slipped another finger inside of Roy before crooking both of them, trying to compensate for the fact that he couldn't take him as far into his mouth.

Roy shivered and continued to bob his head down Ed's length; he let out a muffled cry of pleasure as the blonde stroked his prostate. He was painfully close and he could tell by the way Edward's cock swelled in his mouth that he was too. He groaned as Ed continued to penetrate him in two ways, his fingers making sparks fly across his skin with every touch of his gland, and his swollen member gliding along the back of his throat. And with Ed's mouth moving around him, he could feel his breathing through his nose quicken, bringing forth the scent of Edward that he was so obsessed with.

With his senses overloaded and pleasure coming from so many different areas, he couldn't wait for Ed to come first as much as he had wanted to. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned deeply as he came hard into Ed's mouth.

Ed moaned loudly as Roy cock twitched, releasing its seed into his mouth. He had known he was close, but it was always somewhat startling and he swallowed rapidly around him to keep up with the streams of liquid shooting down his throat. When he was confident he was finished, if the heavy sigh was anything to go by, Ed released Roy from his mouth and withdrew his fingers and laid fully on his back, letting himself bask in the sensation of Roy languidly suckling him, slowly bringing him closer to breaking point. Edward squirmed on the floor, feeling the heat and pressure of his imminent climax gradually rising closer and closer to the surface. By this point, he couldn't stop the helpless moans that spilled from his throat and shoved a fist up against his mouth, hoping it would somewhat muffle the sound. Without him even realizing it, Edward's back started to arch up from the floor, pushing him further into Roy's mouth until his body reached its limit and he came hard, letting out a sound that, unstifled, might have been a scream.

In the space of a few moments, he was finished and sank back against the carpet, his entire body continuing to tremble.

Roy swallowed, and made sure he milked Ed dry, feeling the body beneath him quaking with pleasure. He then moved his head back and released Ed's cock. Roy rested his head on the ground near Edward's hip, and tried to calm his breathing.

Roy was just opening his mouth to murmur something to Ed; however his breath caught in his throat as he now recognized the two voices that were outside of his door.

"Did you hear that? What could that have been?"

"Alphonse, I don't think it's a good idea to-" The door opened revealing Edward's brother, and Hawkeye. Their eyes widened seeing both men on the floor, Roy with his pants down, and Ed having only his cock out. "-go in there…"

The office was silent for a few moments as the four just stared at each other.

"Well, Brother," Al spoke first, "I never pictured you as the topper, I'm shocked."

Ed's eyes widened to an impossible size and he let out a horrified shriek and, flustered to say the least, stuffed himself back into his pants.

"Waddaya mean?" he demanded, not even thinking to mention the fact that he hadn't actually topped.. "Who are you calling such a runt that you'd expect him to bottom every time? Hold on a second...You pictured us...? AGHHH!" He screeched again and rolled on the floor, his hands covering his eyes at the humiliation of it all.

Roy merely blinked before smiling sheepishly up at his lieutenant.

She frowned back. This wasn't the first time she had walked in on the two of them, and they both knew that. Though normally Edward didn't know, because he was too busy writhing on Roy's desk to take any notice to the door opening. He slowly slid back into his pants, and rebuttoned his shirt.

Roy wasn't completely sure what to think of Alphonse's interpretation of what happened though. He thought about commenting on what Edward had shouted pre-rolling on the floor, but instead decided to pat the blonde's back comfortingly.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"Sir, this can't keep happening. You need to lock your door if you're going to do these things."

"But Lieutenant, it makes it far more thrilling if there's the chance that anyone could walk in." Roy replied casually, a smirk forming on his face.

Suddenly, Ed composed himself and smacked Roy on the upper arm. "Shut up! Don't say perverted shit like that in front of my little brother!" He blushed, quickly got to his feet and yanked on his boots, seeming to have completely recovered. "Come on, Al," he said gruffly and stormed out of the office without so much as a second glance to see if Al was following him.

"Ed..." Al admonished, looking after his brother. "Er, nice to see you Colonel Mustang. Bye, Lieutenant Hawkeye." He clasped his hands in front of him and gave a polite bow before trotting out into the hallway after Ed.

Hawkeye nodded to Alphonse, before turning back to Roy. Glaring, she put a hand on her holster and said in a semi-threatening voice,

"Get back to work, sir."

Happily sated for the first time in a month, Roy did as she commanded and went behind his desk, signing papers.

_~The next week...~_

Roy winced again as he got yet another _damned_ paper cut.

He had one hand signing papers, the other hand appeared to be sitting in his lap, at least he hoped that was what it looked like. In reality, his hand was down his pants, rubbing a rectangular piece of paper against his dick.

Edward was leaving on yet another mission, though it wouldn't be nearly as long as the previous one, but Roy still wanted to return the favor for last time. Wincing once more, as he pulled the bookmark out of his pants, and set it on the table as he zipped up his pants. He drew the appropriate alchemic circle and transmuted the paper into a scratch and sniff bookmark, and picked it up in his hand just as Ed walked in.

Or rather, kicked the door down and strode in.

"Hey, you lazy bastard, how's it hangin'?" He shouted across the room, giving a lazy mockery of a salute.

Roy sighed and shook his head at the blonde. "Well enough, I suppose," He winced a little as he shifted in his seat. He thought it over after a moment and decided to stand and give Ed his going away present, hoping that standing would lessen the sting of the badly placed paper cuts. Standing, he said, "Your train leaves soon, doesn't it?"

"Ah, yeah," Ed replied, a slightly distrustful tone tainting his voice. "What's that?" he asked, squinting and pointing to the paper in Roy's hand.  
"Well, I figured I ought to return the favor, wouldn't want you to miss me too much." Roy casually replied as he walked around the desk to stand in front of Ed. He held up the placeholder for the blonde to take.

Edward simply frowned, trying to figure out what he meant and snatched what appeared to be a bookmark from where Roy dangled it in front of his face.

"'Return the favor', huh?" he murmured and held the bookmark up to his nose .

Turns out, he didn't even have to scratch the thing, the scent was still so fresh on it. Immediately, he burst out laughing, the bookmark fluttering to the floor at his feet. "You sick fuck!" he giggled, doubled over and clutching his stomach. "You really gave me a bookmark that smells like your junk? Did you do this just now?"

Roy thought about being offended, but instead found he could just turn it around on Ed. "Edward, you do realize that you gave me the same thing a little over a month ago?"

"Yeah, but..." Ed trailed off, still laughing. "I was just messing with you! I wanted to piss you off, I didn't expect you to get off on it!" he gasped, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "Oh, boy, that's a good one. You really got me there, Colonel."

Roy frowned at the blonde in front of him, his eyebrow twitching as he debated snapping at him, or maybe changing his mission to something in the North. Calming both urges, he bent down and picked up the bookmark.

"Well, if you don't want it, I suppose I'll just have to burn it."

Ed's eyes widened but his smile remained. "Oh, hell no. You know how bad that'll reek? At least wait 'til you get home." Seeing the Colonel's irritated and slightly hurt expression, Ed walked closer, sidling up to him. "Aw, come on, don't be like that, I love your cock. Just...Not on a bookmark." He smiled, softer now. "Hey, if you wanna give me something that smells like you, I'd gladly take a shirt off your hands."

Roy sighed, looking down at Ed, realizing that the stinging off his balls was for nothing.

"You expect me to strip for you now, Ed?" Roy smirked a little. "But if I do that then I won't have anything to wear."  
"I don't see any problem with that, do you?" Ed replied coyly with an exaggerated raise of his eyebrows. He chuckled a little at himself and then said, "Can't you just take off your dress shirt thing? I know you've got a million of those things at home and no one'll be any the wiser."

Roy leaned down and peck Ed's forehead. "Fine," He sighed with tiredly. "I suppose, I can give you this one..." Roy began to unbutton his decorated jacket, when the door to his office opened and Riza walked in. He paused in the middle of shrugging off the jacket, and stared at her as she stared at the both of them with an odd look. Sighing, she shook her head and closed the door, with a loud slam.

"Heh heh..." Ed chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure what to say but hoping Roy would continue.

"I think she's secretly hoping to catch us going at it again." Roy murmured as he began to unbutton his shirt. He could feel Edward's eyes following his fingers and his smirk grew a little. Taking off his dress shirt he held it out to Ed.

"Thanks," Edward said and took the shirt, immediately closing his eyes and pressing it to his face, inhaling deeply. "Mmm, it smells like you," he purred. After a second, he opened his eyes, looking alert as ever, and leaned up to kiss Roy on the lips. "Now _this_ I'll enjoy," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You better," Roy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ed for a moment, burying his nose into the blond hair. "Just stay safe and don't start any unnecessary conflicts...Or any conflicts at all would be nice."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just makes more paperwork for you back here," Ed droned, quickly resuming his role as subordinate. "Well, I'll see ya'!" He snapped his heels together and saluted, somehow managing to keep a straight face, before turning and walking toward the door. But he paused in the doorway, right before he got out into the hall. "Oh, and Colonel? Try to take care of those paper cuts, okay? The scrotum is a very delicate area." He turned and looked over his shoulder and gave a very stunned Roy a huge grin before dashing out of sight.


End file.
